Lover in Disguise
by DeliciousNewYork
Summary: Hermione realizes that she's in love with Draco but knows that he won't give her a chance. She decides to seduce him while in a disguise and then reveal that it's her once he is in love with her. How will draco react when he finds out? Maybe M later


It was time for the Yule ball and everyone wanted a date

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

Chapter 1: Secret Meeting

It was time for the Yule ball and everyone wanted a date. Hermione was scared no one would go with her.

She did not know that a lot of boys thought she was really pretty since she decided to dress different and to do different things with her hair.

Hermione wanted to express herself more so she made her plaid skirt shorter so it was a mini skirt and added glitter to it. Then she cut her white shirt so it showed her flat toned stomach. She got a belly button ring over the summer and it made her tan flat stomach look sexy.

She always wore high heels now and her favorite heels were knee high black boots with skinny five inch heels. Hermione was short so she was still shorter than the boys even when she wore the boots, but she had good proportions so she looked good even though she was short.

Hermione wore makeup especially lots of dark blue eye shadow and eyeliner and she also straightened her hair and dyed it blond with pink streaks in it. Even though most people thought it was out of character for her, she also decided to get a tongue ring.

Hermione secretly wanted to go to the ball with Draco but she figured he would never go with her unless she could seduce him. Because she looked so different, she figured if she could trick him into realizing that he could like her if they met at a club that was sort of dark.

She sent him a secret note telling her to meet him at a club in hogsmeade.

On the night of the plan Hermione wore a tight black dress that was very short and parts were just made out of lace so you could see through it.

"Hello gorgeous," Draco said when he saw her. She knew that he would be attracted to her because she dressed the same is his ex-girlfriend Pansy except that she was a lot prettier than pansy and also she was smarter and nicer.

"Hello, do you want to dance?" Hermione asked in a sexy voice, she ran her hands over his chest. He was wearing a tight black shirt made of silk and it felt smooth against her touch. He was also wearing tight black jeans and his hair was tousled with a little bit of gel.

"I think we are" Draco responded as he wrapped a hand around her waist. Hermione's dress had an open back so his hand rested on her bare lower back. Hermione was wearing a little bright red thong and as he ran his hand up and down her back his finger tips grazed it a few times.

"Do you want a drink?" Draco asked, Hermione nodded and he went to get them some beer, which he did not even get carded for because Draco and Hermione both looked a lot older than fifteen which was how old they were. The beer made Hermione a little tipsy and in her bright red high heels with sequins on the top, Hermione stumbled a little. Her plan was working really well, but now she was ready to seal the deal.

Hermione figured that if she could get Draco to make out with her then even if he found out it was her then he would still remember what a good kisser she was, especially with her tongue ring and then he would go to the Yule ball with her.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded and he took her hand to lead her to a private room in the club. Hermione did a spell on her red lipstick so that it would stay on and not rub onto draco's lips when they were kissing, she also had on silver eye shadow and black eye liner and she had little stick-on crystals in the corners of her eyes.

Hermione was nervous because even though she had kissed some guys she still was not very experienced. There was a big bed in the private room and Draco led her to it. Hermione sat on the bed and Draco slowly leaned into her causing her to lay back. He got on top of her and started kissing her.

After a second he stopped and pulled back

"You're a good kisser," He said "The first girl I've ever kissed with a tongue ring."

"Do you want to see my other piercing?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded smiling and Hermione slowly slid her black dress off so that her stomach was showing. She was only wearing her red thong and a matching bra that was only lace on top. Draco's eyes widened and he started kissing her again.

Then he took off his silk shirt and he felt warm against Hermione. Draco started to fiddle around with the back of hermione's bra. She wanted to go further with him but she was scared that he would be mad at her once he found out that she was Hermione.

"Before we go on I need to tell you something," Hermione said.

"Can't it wait?" Draco asked kissing her neck.

"No it's kind of important," Hermione replied. Draco stopped, sighing.

"What is it?" Draco asked. Hermione wanted to tell him but she hesitated because she was scared that the wonderful night would be ruined. "Tell me," Draco coaxed. But Hermione was too scared and she grabbed her dress and ran out of the room. She quickly got dressed in the girls bathroom and stayed there until the club closed because she was scared if she went out he would find her and demand to know her secret.

"I want to tell him, but it could ruin everything, he may not want to be with me if I know who I am." She said to herself, teary eyed. She promised herself that she would write him another letter telling him to meet her back there the next weekend to sort things out and hopefully by then she would have a plan to find a way to get him to go to the ball with her, without him finding out that she was Hermione granger.


End file.
